


Stay with Me

by ribbonsandnightshade



Series: Home is where the Heart is [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Virgin Inquisitor, it's minor but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandnightshade/pseuds/ribbonsandnightshade
Summary: Dorian finds himself with a lapful of a very eager Inquisitor and he's not complaining.





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my computer for a while debating whether or not to post it. Was hoping to post one of my other works first, but this will do. Hopefully you enjoy it =D
> 
> Edit (9/23/18): Did a rewrite so it flows better.

Dorian wasn’t sure how he managed to find himself with a lapful of the Inquisitor, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.  Dorian’s fingers trailed lightly just under Conner's shirt, feeling the smooth skin just above his trousers.  The Inquisitor’s own were just as soft against Dorian's cheeks as their tongues intertwined.  Every breath Dorian took felt like it was being stolen as he breathed in the man he loved.

Conner gasped as he subconsciously ground down against the mage and Dorian swallowed that too.  Dorian's hands slid down to Conner's hips and guided him back down again, pleased with the shudder that ran through the Herald as they moved against each other.  Dorian could feel him through their trousers and he wanted nothing more than to relieve them of their clothes and worship every part of Conner's body.

Yet he couldn’t.

Dorian broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s, breathing heavy and lips swollen.  Conner’s fingers slid into Dorian's hair, stroking through the smooth locks.

“Conner, I—”

The other mage nipped at his lips, chasing them.  Dorian could only smile and chuckle breathlessly against him, giving in to the onslaught of kisses and whimpers.

“Conner…darling,” he tried between kisses before breaking away when Conner gasped for air at a particularly hard grind as Dorian drove his hips up to meet him, trailing kisses down Conner's jaw and throat.  “Are you ok with this?”

He received a breathy reply, barely above a sound.

Dorian huffed a laugh as he nipped at the man’s collarbone where his shirt shifted away from it.  The Inquisitor’s head fell back and Dorian returned to leaving kisses and love bites along the column of Conner's throat.  Dorian's fingers ghosted along Conner's sides and the Herald made a frustrated noise, breaking away to pull his shirt over his head.

That just made the Tevinter shake with laughter.  “Eager are we?  Mff.”

The next kiss was hard, fingernails scraping against Dorian's scalp.  This time it was Dorian who groaned and he let his hands wander over scars and freckles.

He took note of the shiver that ran through the Inquisitor as Dorian's thumbs brushed against Conner's nipples.  This man never ceased to surprise and amaze him.  Dorian buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend's shoulder a moment, desperately trying to collect himself.

Another shiver ran through the man along with a whimper, hands noting the tightening of his stomach.  Dorian gripped Conner's hips and stilled him, silently delighting in the desperate whine that ripped from the man's lips.

Dorian kissed it away before holding their foreheads together, thumb soothing across the high cheekbone.  “Conner, I need to know if you are ok where this is going.”

The mage nodded, trying to chase another kiss, but Dorian pulled away, searching his eyes.  He took in the flushed cheeks, blown pupils, and swollen, wet part of Conner's lips.  Somehow Dorian didn’t think he could love him more.

“I need words, love.  You’ve shied away from this until now.  What brought on the change?”

Conner blushed, eyes widening a fraction.  He stumbled around a response and only managed to blush harder, embarrassment flooding his features.

Dorian chuckled softly and pulled Conner into his arms, hugging him close and placing a light kiss above his ear.  “I am willing to do whatever it is you are comfortable with.  There’s no need to rush.”

The Inquisitor nodded, pressing further into the crook of Dorian's neck and holding him back tighter.  Conner's voice was soft as he spoke, “I…I don’t know, Dorian.  I want you.  I do.  I’m just…”

“Never done this before, I know,” he replied gently.

“Sorry.  I know what I must look like.”

The Tevinter rolled his eyes and pulled them apart, kissing Conner deeply.  “None of that,” he said against his lips, “Do you want to stop here or keep going?”

Conner looked unsure for a short moment before he nodded.  “I don’t want to stop.  I’m just…I don’t think I’m ready for…well…”  Dorian swore if the poor soul blushed any harder than he already was he’d combust.

“Alright,” he kissed him again, gently this time.  “Let me take care of you.  Tell me to stop at any time.  I won’t be upset.  Promise?”

Conner nodded despite the stiffness that now resided in his shoulders.

Dorian ran his hands gently over Conner's body, kissing him tenderly at first before Conner deepened it.  Eventually the tension eased out of his body through the soothing motions and they moved against each other again.  Dorian slowly undid the tie of the Inquisitor’s trousers as he trailed kisses down his boyfriend's neck again, following the sting of love bites with his tongue.  Then he bent a bit lower as he ran his hands slowly down over Conner's hip bones and took a nipple in his mouth, laving on it as Conner arched in Dorian's lap with a gasp, hips stuttering.

Conner knotted his fingers in Dorian's hair, holding him there whether intentionally or not and Dorian didn’t mind.  A hand slid up Conner’s back to support him better as Conner shook, the other traveling down to gently knead at a plump cheek of his backside.  A shuddered breath rushed out of the Inquisitor and he ground back against Dorian's hand.

Dorian hummed against him before trailing back up to kiss him, nails scratching down the muscles of Conner's back as his other hand made its way back to the front, teasing down between them and brushing against the heated skin there.  Conner’s cock twitched at the light touch before he groaned as Dorian took him in hand and gave an experimental slide up to the head where a drop of precum was slowly beading down the smooth skin.  It collected on Dorian's finger as his thumb pressed a circle into the skin just below the head, tugging at the foreskin.

Conner’s breath was hot, or perhaps it was his own.  He’d lost track of time and sensation as the Inquisitor’s whimpers and whines grew in volume with each motion of his hand over him.  His own cock ached for touch, any kind of friction to relieve some of the tension.  Yet Dorian focused on the man above him, the crease between his brows, the pull of Conner's lower lip as his teeth sunk into it to quiet himself, the lovely flush that had traveled down to his rosy nipples.  He’d said it before, even if he was a bit biased, but the Inquisitor was truly an exquisite creature.

What was more, the Inquisitor had seemed to lose his embarrassment, completely overtaken by the pleasure that was being pulled through him at Dorian's touch.  Conner's head was thrown back, chest heaving and hips twitching along with his cock as he bucked unconsciously into Dorian’s hand.  Dorian wanted nothing more than to take Conner apart piece by piece, drown him in pleasure and kisses until his boyfriend had collapsed exhausted into the bed for a good long rest.  Perhaps when Conner was more comfortable with it, he’d do just that.

“Beautiful,” he breathed and Conner’s eyes were slightly unfocused as he turned his gaze back to him.

It was almost like a flip had switched and his mouth fell open in a silent cry as warmth spilled over Dorian’s hand and their stomachs.  It had taken Dorian by surprise but he couldn’t look away.  Conner collapsed against him, body shuddering in the afterglow and Dorian held him close as his boyfriend came back down from the high.

“Someone likes being praised, huh?” Dorian teased after a moment and Conner huffed a laugh, breath hot against his shoulder.

“Shut up, you.”

Dorian just chuckled and pulled him back up for a kiss that was enthusiastically returned.

The Herald rested his head against Dorian's forehead, taking a steadying breath as his hands traveled down Dorian's neck and over his shoulders.  Dorian rested his hands on Conner's thighs, content as his thumbs soothed circles into the cloth and firm muscle beneath.

“I want to…,” Conner bit his lip, voice turning softer.  “I want to make you feel good too.”

For a short moment Dorian was confused before closing his eyes at the tentative hand that cupped him through his pants.  He’d nearly forgotten.

Uncertain fingers quested around his cock through the cloth.  Conner's voice was almost awed, fond even, as he spoke, “You’re a bit thicker than I’d expected.”

The soft giggle came from deep within Dorian's chest as he looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes.  “You always seem to surprise me.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Conner raised an eyebrow at him while he undid Dorian's pants and pulled them gently down over his hips.

Dorian smiled softly, tucking some hair behind Conner’s ear.  “You will never be a bad thing.”

Conner just smiled in return before kissing him again.

It didn’t take long for Conner to find his courage through Dorian’s gentle murmurings of encouragement.  Soon enough the tension that had pooled and knotted itself deep in Dorian's gut washed through him and the Inquisitor swallowed his gasps through it all.

“Stay with me.  Please,” Conner breathed to him when he pulled his hand away.

Dorian could do nothing but nod through the haze of pleasure, the thickness in his limbs.

Before long they were both curled up under the covers and pleasantly dosing in each other’s company, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other.  There was no place Dorian would rather have been in that moment.


End file.
